Snapshots from the Boy Who Never Cried Wolf
by Acexx
Summary: Just as the title would suggest, the long ago promised snippets of time not shown in the main story. Will not be in chronological order, and as a hat tip to the chapter I posted in TBWNCW earlier today, the first snapshot is of the Weasley Twins and Jamie being troublesome in their first year.
1. The Troublesome Trio and the Locked Draw

Snapshots from my story 'The Boy Who Never Cried Wolf'. They will not be in chronological order but I'll put the date at the top of all of them so that you know where abouts in the story it's taking place 😊 If you haven't read The Boy Who Never Cried Wolf, I definitely suggest you do so because very few of these snapshots will make sense if you don't. In fact, quite likely absolutely none of them will.

And on we go!

* * *

 **The Troublesome Trio and The Locked Draw**

5th September 1989

"Oi! Slinky!" Jamie huffs and looks at her friends.

"Slinky? Really?" Fred and George snicker at her as they come up on either side, bracketing her between them.

"Well, you _are_ a Slytherin," George tells her.

"So we have to keep an eye on you," Fred says, Jamie rolls her eyes.

"I'd dis Gryffindor in some way, but one of my parents was in Gryffindor and he'd know, somehow, he'd know."

"…Remus…right?" Fred asks, frowning as he tries to remember a man he hasn't seen since he was three, Jamie nods.

"Anyway, Filch caught us setting off a dungbomb in Flitwick's Office-"

"-And while in his office we found a draw marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'."

"We want to get into it but can't, someone must have charmed it for him."

"But _you_ , you're a Slytherin –"

"-A sneaky little sod-"

"-Surely _you_ can work out how to break open the draw?" Jamie stops walking, putting her hands on her hips and leaning to one side as she regards them.

"Let me get this straight, you want to break into something that could very well be dangerous and have decided that because I _happen_ to be in Slytherin, I not only know how to help you, but am also willing to risk getting into trouble to do so?" The twins exchange looks.

"Yes." Jamie grins.

"Right on all accounts boys. Here's the plan…"

* * *

One hour later…

George sets off a dungbomb down the corridor from Filch's office, he runs off to catch him when he tries to get away, and Fred and Jamie sneak in. Jamie pulls a bobby pin out of her hair, snaps it in half, picks off the rubber parts of it, and picks the lock on the drawer the old fashioned way.

Within five minutes she's in.

"What the hell?" She asks as they look in the draw and see a bunch of random objects. She and Fred exchange confused looks before they both shrug and dump the contents of the drawer into an extendable bag Fred brought along. They shut the drawer again before getting the hell out of there.

* * *

They meet George at the lowest staircase in what Fred and George have begun calling the 'ultra basement' because it leads to a floor below the dungeons. Unfortunately, there's a locked door at the bottom that they can't yet open. But the staircase doesn't move and no one ever seems to go down there, though it's only been four days since term began, so they just sit at the bottom.

"What'd we get?" George asks, Fred tips it all out onto the floor before them.

"Hope none of that was fragile," Jamie comments, Fred rolls his eyes as George snickers.

"Right, we've got some lollies, obviously dangerous, good on you Filch," Fred says, the other two laugh.

"Bit of Parchment, as you do," Jamie adds.

"Some weird carved stone charm on a necklace, that one actually could be dangerous, well done Filch, knew you could do it Mate." They all snigger as they continue sifting through the minimal contents of the bag.

"Are these someone's old socks?" Fred asks.

"Eww!" Jamie complains, Fred waves them in her face, she squeals and hides behind George.

"I'll protect you Slithers," He announces, grabbing a muggle pen that had fallen from the bag and pointing it at his brother, "Behold, my mighty sword!" Suddenly, the pen vibrates, "Uh oh." It grows, thinning and reshaping and sharpening until he truly is holding a sword. It had grown so much it was poking Fred in the throat, George quickly points it at the ground, "You all right Freddie?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. What _is_ that thing?"

"It's some impressive charms work it was it is," Jamie says.

"Illegal though, charming a muggle object," George tells her, the three frown at the sword.

"Can you make it change shape again?"

"Umm, behold my might broom?" It changes shape again until he holds a metal broom.

"Wow! Does it fly?" Fred asks, George sits on it, it hovers. All three sets of eyes widen as they look at it.

"And we thought it was just a pen, what else might we have looked over?"

The three look down at the contents of the turned out bag thoughtfully.

"Let's go to dinner."

* * *

A day later they sit beneath a tree by the lake, Fred looking at the parchment.

"George, it's just a bit of parchment, will you stop obsessing over it?" George tells him.

"No, I'm telling you Fred, there's more to it."

"I am well aware that Fred is holding the parchment and George is in the tree, you aren't fooling me," Jamie tells them offhandedly as she continues drawing on some _actual_ spare parchment.

"All right then, if you're so clever, you work out the parchment Slinkster." Jamie huffs at the name.

"Have you tried talking to it? It worked with the pen." George frowns, swinging down from the tree.

"He has, but what if you point your wand at it?" Fred pulls his wand out.

"Open?" Nothing happens, "Please?" Nada.

"Open Sesame?" Jamie suggests, the twins looks confused, "Muggle thing," She explains dismissively.

"Reveal your secrets!" Fred tries, which also does not work, "Oh come on, I swear I won't tell any-"

"Wait Fred did you see that?!" George asks frantically, Fred nods, Jamie leaning closer, she too had seen the writing that had appeared.

"Say that again."

"I swear I-"

"There!" Jamie says, pointing to where the writing appeared this time.

"There's a password of some kind?" George guesses, Jamie nods.

"It would appear so. And apparently 'I swear' has something to do with it."

"I swear I'll keep your secrets?" It doesn't show anything more than the other times.

"I swear not to use you for evil?" Fred tries, pointing his own wand at the parchment, it doesn't work. The three look stumped for a moment, then Jamie's eyes light up.

"Wait, keep saying 'I swear' at it. It's showing different parts, we might be able to work out what it is, that ought to give us a clue!" George does so, all of them watching closely at what appears.

"It looks almost…map-like," Fred says after a few minutes.

"Show us the map," George tells the parchment, writing appears.

 _Who is it that seeks to open me?_ They all watch the parchment with wide eyes.

"George Weasley." The map says nothing more, "And Fred Weasley, and Jamie Lupin."

 _Messr Moony would like to suggest Miss Lupin think very carefully on what a map might be used for._

 _Messr Wormtail thinks that Miss Lupin is definitely intelligent enough to work it out._

 _Messr Padfoot agrees with Messr Wormtail and wishes to add that Miss Lupin is rather beautiful too._

The three kids exchange bewildered looks, though Jamie's cheeks are tinged pink at the compliment.

 _Messr Moony wishes to remind Messr Padfoot that he knows where Messr Padfoot sleeps and to strongly suggest he watch how he speaks to… erm… the lady._

"What is happening?" Fred whispers, the other two shrug.

 _Messr Prongs would like to register his belief that Miss Lupin has the most amazing name ever given to a human being._

Jamie's eyes widen, 'Prongs,' she mouths to herself in disbelief.

 _Messr Padfoot wishes to point out that this is all Messr Moony's fault._

 _Messr Moony only wishes he could disagree and puts forth his utter disbelief that we all ended up here. As though Messr Prongs needed anymore of an ego boost._

 _Messr Wormtail would like to chime in and remind Messr Moony, Messr Padfoot, and Messr Prongs that they are sort of in the middle of something here and please stop messing about._

"Well Miss Lupin would like to request that all four of you shut up and tell us how to open this thing," Jamie tells the map. She had been as confused as her friends when it started, but after seeing the name 'Prongs' it clicked. Rather suddenly she remembered her Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Wormy. Obviously that makes Moony her Father, which makes sense, given the name. Prongs as in antlers as well because her Uncle was a stag…somehow. Jamie's not quite clear on that. Only knowing that Prongs is James Potter, hence the love of her name.

 _Messr Moony does not think such language should be coming from Miss Lupin._

 _Messr Padfoot thinks Messr Moony should be quiet since he obviously does not even know Miss Lupin because none of them do thank you very much Messr Moony._

 _Messr Prongs would like to add that Messr Moony and Messr Padfoot are bickering like an old married couple. Again._

 _Messr Wormtail suggests that Miss Lupin do as Messr Moony first suggested and think on what a map may be used for. Messr Wormtail thinks if she thinks very carefully about everything she knows, which Messr Wormtail can only hope is quite a lot, she will be able to work out its use._

"Well that's odd," George says, the writing instantly disappears.

"No, it's okay! They're friends! You can trust them, I swear!"

… _do you solemnly swear?_ Jamie looks at the parchment in confusion.

"Yes, I solemnly swear." More of the map is visible this time, the three students grin at each other, though two are still very confused.

"Why is it talking to you like this?" The twins ask simultaneously, which always bewilders Jamie because her brother are _never_ that in sync. She debates how to answer for a moment.

 _Messr Moony surmises that Miss Lupin is a very wise and intelligent young woman, if Miss Lupin trusts her friends, then she should not keep things from them._

 _Messr Wormtail would like to add that friendships can last a very long time but are built on trust._

 _Messr Padfoot registers his astonishment that she has not told them yet._

 _Messr Prongs would like to point out to Messr Padfoot that perhaps Miss Lupin has her reasons for saying nothing and perhaps Messr Padfoot should keep his wet nose out of other people's business._

 _Messr Moony wonders when this became his life._

Jamie chuckles at the last line, tears filling her eyes. She's never heard her Dad joking around like this. He banters with her Daddle sometimes, but this is different somehow. More pure and without the depressive undertones likely brought on by excessive alcohol consumption.

"Moony's my Dad." The twins look at her in shock, "Messr Prongs, he was my Uncle, James Potter. Padfoot and Wormy were my Uncles too but, I don't remember their names. I'm pretty sure they both died in the war as well," Jamie tells them.

 _Messrs Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are dead?_ Jamie blinks down at the parchment.

"I'm sorry but, yes."

 _Then Messr Moony is alone._

 _Messr Moony is an idiot, but Messr Moony is not alone. Not ever. Messr Moony has Miss Lupin, Messr Moony has many friends. Messr Padfoot would like to point out that it is very unlikely all of them died in the war. Right Miss Lupin?_ Jamie bites her lip as she looks at the parchment.

"Not all of them," George tells the parchment, "There's our parents for one, they've been friends for years, maybe the map knows about them?"

"I don't think they knew each other in school," Fred says with a frown.

"What about Auntie Alice and Uncle Frank? Or Auntie Del, none of them are dead. I mean, Auntie Alice and Uncle Frank aren't exactly…but they aren't dead!"

 _Messr Prongs is rather afraid to ask but wonders if Miss Lupin knows the fate of one Lily Evans?_

"Lily Evans?" Jamie asks the twins who shrug, "Um, well I have an Aunt Lily, Lily Potter, I don't know what her maiden name was. But she married my real Uncle Prongs."

…

 _Messr Wormtail wishes you hadn't said that._

The three friends watch as the map almost vibrates energy.

 _MESSR PRONGS LOVES LIFE OF COURSE THIS HAPPENED HE ALWAYS SAID IT WOULD THIS IS A GLORIOUS TIME, SUCK IT MESSR PADFOOT, EVANS LOVES MESSR PRONGS IT IS OFFICIAL IT WAS MEANT TO BE NO ONE CAN TAKE THAT FROM MESSR PRONGS!_

 _Messr Padfoot would like to point out that by the sounds of things, Miss Evans did not make it through the war either._

…

 _Messr Wormtail wishes Messr Padfoot hadn't said that._

 _Messr Prongs is hoping Miss Lupin can clear up this small obstacle for them._

Jamie feels a tear fall, it lands on the map. The water dries up instantly.

 _Messr Moony wishes to remind Jamie that it's all okay. Miss Evans, Messr Prongs, Messr Padfoot, Messr Wormtail, and anyone else who may be gone will always be with her, watching over her. You will never be without love and family._

"Damn, your Dad is deep." Jamie chuckles.

"Aunt Lily died saving she and Uncle Prongs' son."

 _Messr Wormtail would like to register his astonishment that Evans let Messr Prongs close enough to her to have a son._

 _Messr Prongs would like to tell Messr Wormtail to suck a_

 _Messr Moony wishes to remind Messr Prongs that Miss Lupin, Mr Weasley, and Mr Weasley are reading this and should any of them, particularly Miss Lupin, pick up any unflattering adjectives from him, he will find himself without ink to write with._

…

 _Messr Prongs doesn't like Messr Moony very much and would also like to point out that Miss Lupin's father has the foulest mouth to ever exist so that ship probably sailed before she was even born. Or does Messr Moony not remember when Miss Lupin's father attempted to host a dinner only for Professor McGonagall to interrupt every few seconds and remind him not to use such 'unflattering adjectives'?_

 _As far as Messr Moony is concerned, Messr Prongs can suck an egg._

Jamie, George, and Fred laugh at this, Jamie looking surprised.

"Never thought I'd hear my Dad say that!"

"Doesn't swear much anymore?"

"No, my other Father tells him off if he does, doesn't want my brothers picking up anything."

 _Miss Lupin has brothers?_

 _Miss Lupin has another father?_

 _Who is Miss Lupin's other father and also her mother?_

 _Messr Padfoot would like to tell the others to quit hogging the parchment as he has been trying to ask a very serious question._

Both the parchment and the students say nothing for a moment.

 _Messr Padfoot thanks you all, rather sarcastically, and merely wishes to question Miss Lupin on what exactly Mr and so called Mrs Potter named their son?_

 _Messr Padfoot has no proof the child is a boy!_

 _Messr Moony wishes to reiterate his firm belief that he is, and to ask if his name is Harry?_

"How did your Dad know that back in school?" Fred asks Jamie who shrugs.

"I don't know, my Dad knows lots of things, he's a walking encyclopaedia of useless rubbish and random crap. For instance, did you know that if you put enough pressure on water, and I'm talking _a lot_ of pressure, you can keep it from evaporating? Even at temperatures of 245 degrees Celsius." The twins blink at her.

"No we did not," They reply.

"And you will never be able to find a use for that knowledge. Yes, the child is named Harry. Harry James Potter."

 _Messr Wormtail wishes Miss Lupin would stop encouraging th_

 _Messr Wormtail can shush so that Miss Lupin can inform Messr Padfoot and Messr Moony if Messr Prongslet happens to be famous?_

"Okay that goes far even for my Dad, how in the hell did you know that?"

"Okay, forget this. We need to get into the map, what was it it said before you should do?" George asks.

"Thinking about what a map could be used for. Well, not getting lost?" Jamie suggests.

"Fred and I were planning on mapping out the secret passage ways," George tells her.

"Bloody useful for pranks, used one to get from the second floor to near McGonagall's office in under three minutes."

"Lost the entrance though, that's how we got caught that day by Filch."

"Which is why we want to draw out the passages."

"Interesting as this is, I've never even heard my Dad laugh, I don't think he was going around pranking people in his youth," Jamie tells them, they nod.

"I do remember him being a serious fellow."

 _If anything, Messr Padfoot is the serious one._

"…Okay then map."

 _Messr Prongs wishes to question Miss Lupin on how serious_ _she_ _is about Messr Moony erm, I mean, he means…._ The writing fades.

 _Messr Prongs wishes to question Miss Lupin on how serious she is about her Father not laughing._

"Right, weird ghostly imprint of James Potter, we freaking know who you are. Look, or well, listen, I suppose…my point is, my Dad, your Messr Moony, he's not really one for positive emotion. He's a miserable alcoholic. He tries his best for his kids, smiles at us, messes around, is always there, but as for his own happiness, he's sorely lacking. It's been like that for as long as I can remember and that's just how it is. I don't know what special insight into things you expect me to have, but I'm beginning to suspect only a partial imprint of you lot made it into this, because my Dad would never mess about like this Messr Moony is," She tells the parchment.

"Only you could manage to have a family squabble with three dead men and part of your Dad," George tells her, she gives a breathy sort of chuckle.

The parchment doesn't seem to know what to say. Jamie bites her lip.

"This Parchment is probably supposed to lure people in or something. It _was_ marked dangerous."

"So were a pair of socks!"

"Besides, it didn't react to either of us like this," Fred says.

"Look, just assuming everything the map is saying is true, and assuming they were making a map for the same reasons Fred and I were going to, what would they have made the password?" Jamie frowns.

"Something to do with Solemnly swearing, we know that much."

"I solemnly swear I will prank a load of people?" More shows up, but in a blinking sort of way.

"I think we're on the right track."

"I solemnly swear I'm up to mischief?" The three students look stumped once more.

"A piece of enchanted parchment has us stymied," Jamie complains.

"We've got class anyway, we'll come back to it," George suggests, the others agree.

 _Messr Moony would like to suggest Miss Lupin tell her Father she 'found a frog loose in the castle and no one could work out where it came from' the next time she sees him._ Jamie frowns at the parchment.

"Let's just go."

* * *

Three days later…

"I do hope you three aren't up to no good again," McGonagall says sternly, neither the twins nor Jamie mistake it as the statement it appears to be, but rather take it as a warning.

"Of course no-…Professor McGonagall you are bloody brilliant!" Fred exclaims before hurrying off in the other direction, then George's eyes widen.

"Oh, I get it! Thanks Professor! To the meeting place!" Jamie watches them go for a minute.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WRONG WAY!"

"WE'RE TAKING THE SCENIC ROUTE, COME ON NOODLES!" Jamie huffs.

"Excuse us, Professor. Terribly sorry about all of that." Jamie then turns and hurries after her friends, "NOODLES? REALLY?"

"IT'S SNAKE RELATED!"

Minerva McGonagall watches the three run off and wonders what she's accidentally started this time.

"OH I GET IT!" Jamie yells from the other end of the corridor.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Say the twins from far away.

"Perhaps I just shouldn't speak to my students."

* * *

The three sprint down to the bottom of the stairs in the Ultra-Basement, rushing to open the bag. All three draw their wands, pointing them at the parchment and speaking at the same time.

"I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I AM UP TO NO GOOD!"

 _Messr Prongs suggests that shouting the secret password may not be the most covert way to go about things but is proud none the less._

Then it opens.


	2. Meet the Family

**Meet the Family**

* * *

 **Summary: Remus tells Hope, Lyall, and Phia that he and Severus are together. Or such is the plan...**

* * *

27th February 1986

"All right, I'm ready," Remus says, steeling himself against his nerves as he downs the last of the whiskey from his glass.

"Re, honestly, you're acting like you're about to go marching off to…" Severus trails off awkwardly as he realises what he was about to say. Remus looks mildly amused, but still pensive. The effect of which is really just him looking mildly constipated.

"Yep, you're right, you are totally and completely right. This is ridiculous. Okay, let's go."

"…Daddy."

"Yes baby girl?"

"Aren't you meant to move after you say that?" Severus laughs, hard. Remus will blame them being late on that, he decides as he nods and steps into the floo with Jamie.

"Lupin Residence."

Severus comes through right behind him.

"Remus! Sev!" Lyall calls happily as he walks into the room, "Ah, and there's my little angel. Hello Jamie," He says with a smile. Jamie giggles and runs at her grandpa.

"Grampy!"

"Auntie Phia and Grandma are in the dining room," He tells his grand-daughter after hugging her.

"Hi Dad," Remus says, a forced smile on his face as he hugs his Father.

"What's going on Remus?" Sev snickers slightly, Remus glares at him as icily as he can manage.

"Well, um. Nothing's going on, exactly. I just, er, have some news." Lyall raises an eyebrow at him, he just smiles awkwardly back. Severus rolls his eyes and then clears his throat.

"Perhaps we should move through to the other room and get this over with before Remus melts into a pile of nervous goop."

"Nervous goop?" Remus asks, sounding annoyed, "Are you capable of not being a prat?"

"I'm trying to help!" Remus continues glaring at him, Severus sighs.

"Right, let's head in then," Lyall decides, the three finally moving further into the house.

"YOU'RE DATING?!" Phia screeches as they enter the room, Remus and Severus look confused, then their eyes fall on Jamie who grins cheekily. Remus sighs.

"Jamie, I thought we agreed _I_ was going to tell them."

"You and Uncle Sev were taking _ages_. How was I gonna tell Auntie Phia about my bike if she don't know that you smush faces with Uncle Sev now?" The six-year-old complains, Remus buries his face in his hands, Severus torn between embarrassment and amusement.

"Been smushing a lot, have you?" Phia asks, Remus glares at his sister.

"Just because you're not getting any –"

"Hey who said I wasn't –"

"-Doesn't mean you can just-"

"-get plenty you wouldn't know-"

"Children!"

"Sorry Mum," Remus and Phia say at once, the twins still glare at each other though. Jamie giggles.

"Grandma you sound like Auntie Lily." Everyone's gazes snap to the young girl who is completely oblivious to the sudden attention. Remus walks out of the room as a tense silence falls, he grabs a beer from the fridge, guzzling it as quickly as he can physically manage. He ignores the sigh at the doorway, honestly unsure who had come to check on him and unbothered when he turns around to find they did not stay.

"So, Severus and I are together," Remus says after he re-enters the room, another drink in hand. He sees Severus sitting at the table, Phia beside him and holding one of his hands supportively, but he doesn't walk over. How can he hope to do the same when his hands have yet to stop trembling again? He shakes the thoughts from his head as his mother begins speaking.

"Well that's lovely dears, now come hug me, both of you. We never see you boys anymore. Next thing you know, Jamie will be off to Hogwarts, won't remember her old Gran anymore."

"Of course she will Mum," Remus tells Hope, privately planning the argument with his daughter when he tells her she will not, under any circumstances, be attending that particular school. Hope fixes him with a teasingly annoyed look.

"Well her Father never seems to."

" _Muuum!_ " Phia and Severus snicker at him, "Oh some help you're being today," Remus tells Severus.

"Sorry Love," Sev replies, placing a hand on his hip, Remus leans into it slightly with a smile.

" _Awwwwww_."

"Shut _up_ Phia!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"If you don't want me to tell you to shut up then stop speaking."

"I'll bloody make _you_ stop speaking in a minute."

"Will you watch your language around my daughter!"

"Oh but shut up is okay?"

"When necessary."

The two continue bickering the entire night, but honestly, they're all glad. None of them have had a night like this since before the war, and they'll take whatever normalcy they can get.


	3. Remus Lupin's A Parenting

**_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter._**

 **Note: Inspiration suddenly came and this was too adorable to not write, so sorry that I've done this instead of the main story, but I have been working on that most of yesterday and will the rest of today. Year 12 has been more full-on than I expected. Anyways, nearly there, and enjoy!**

* * *

27th June 1983

"Yes, Hope, we'll be there. Oh and I've got this new salad recipe that I'm gonna try out, so we'll see how that goes," Severus says into the floo to Remus' mother. He hears a shriek from behind him and turns quickly to see five-year-old Jamie running towards him.

"Uncle Sev! Daddy got my nose!" She cries, distressed and distraught.

Severus sighs, poking his head back into the fire, "I have to go get your son to give his daughter's nose back."

Hope chuckles, "I shall see the three of you on Saturday, then."

"Right, come on, Princess," Severus says, taking her hand and leading her back over to where Remus is attempting to reign in his laughter. "Now, Remus, Jamie here was just telling me that you've taken her nose."

Remus snickers before clearing his throat and nodding seriously as he holds up his hand, his thumb in-between his middle and pointer finger. "I did, yes."

"You aren't supposed to take things from people," Severus says as sternly as he can manage.

Jamie nods seriously beside him, still holding his hand. Then she frowns, "Are you allowed to tell Daddy off, Uncle Sev? Coz kids get told off but Daddy's really old." Severus can't hold back the laughter after that.

"Oh, old am I?" Remus asks her, she nods, "Well at least I have a nose."

There's a beat of silence in which Remus realises what he said before Jamie bursts into tears. Severus picks her up, holding her close.

"U-Uncle Se-ev, Daddy was really me-ean," She sobs into his shoulder.

Severus swallows back more laughter as he rubs the really rather upset girl's back. "Yes, he was. Now, Remus, apologise to Jamie and give her her nose back."

Remus walks around Severus to his back so that he can see Jamie's face. "I'm sorry I upset you, Baby Girl, and I'm sorry that I stole her nose. You can have it back," He says sincerely before pretending to screw her nose back on.

She sniffles a bit before she raises a hand to her face and checks that her nose is in place. "W-Will it work like before?" She asks.

"Aww, yes Baby, it will, I promise," Remus says, taking her from Severus and hugging her close. Severus puts a hand over his mouth, trying to keep from snickering. Remus gives him an unimpressed look.

"Hey, don't give me that look, you're the one that made her cry," Severus replies. Remus rolls his eyes as he sways slightly to help calm Jamie.

"Can we have ice-cream for dinner?" Jamie asks, "Coz I'm allowed ice-cream when I've got an ouchie and I just had my nose removed and then putted back on," She explains.

Severus walks away slightly, shoulders shaking with repressed laughter.

Remus chuckles as well, "Sure Jamie."

She leans back, a bright smile on her tear-tracked face, "Yay!"


End file.
